When The Stars Align
by MichaelXClaire1996
Summary: The Rebel attack never happened and Maxon went on to marry Kriss. Twenty-two years later it's time for their children's, Sara and Payton's selections. How will their selections go with America's daughter Eirelyn as one of the contestants? Will they find love or will they follow the footsteps of their parents? SYOC sheet posted on Ch. 6. Please submit OCs! 35 girls and 35 boys. AU.
1. Chapter 1- The Selection (Eirelyn)

Hey I'm back! Sorry for the long pause! I didn't get any character submissions so stopped writing for this story. But I have new motivation after picking up the story again and here is a clear SYOC sheet. You can send it to me through PM or reviews. I'll work on characters as well and hopefully this story can be picked right back up! Hope to get Submissions!

 **NOTE: JUST TO BE CLEAR THE SYOC SHEET OUTLINE IS CHAPTER 6! PLEASE SUBMIT!**

 **Also I'll try to update as much as possible, I don't know how that'll go with school.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **Eirelyn POV**_

Eirelyn looked at herself in the mirror one last time, taking in her features. She looked like a complete wreck; her red hair was in a messy ponytail up on her head, there were dark circles under her eyes and her brilliant emerald green eyes so much like her Father's looked hollow. No wonder her sister had been saying that she looked disgusting. She really did.

Part of her was angry though, she had every right to be angry and depressed and sad. Her father had just died. She didn't even want to go down stairs to the family room to watch the report. Today was the day that the selected girls would be announced for Prince Payton's selection.

Prince Payton was the next King of Illéa. He was the son of King Maxon and Queen Kriss. The Prince was the spitting image of his father with neat honey blonde hair and a strong build. He got his eyes from his mother though, they were a light hazel brown that looked warm and inviting even through the TV screen.

Even though she couldn't fault the Prince's looks, Eirelyn hadn't really wanted to enter the selection. She wanted to mourn her father in peace for a few more weeks but as faith would have it, her twin brother, Lyndon dragged her to his girlfriend, Corrine's house, getting her to do Eirelyn's make-up to make her look pretty. Then they had taken her picture and BOOM! Her selection packet had been filled out and sent before she could blink. They must have filled the information out without her knowledge to send it off that fast.

"Hey! Eiry! Get out of your room! The report is going to start at any minute!" There was a banging at her door and Eirelyn rolled her eyes. She had forgotten the instigator of how this had probably all happened. Her best friend; AKA Asteria Newsome, the daughter of Celeste Newsome, her mother's best friend. She was determined that they everything life changing together and yes, that included applying for the selection.

Suppressing her sigh, Eirelyn slipped out of her room to face her best friend. Asteria Newsome wasn't just pretty, she was drop dead gorgeous. Everything that Eirelyn wasn't. Asteria had wavy hair the color of rich butterscotch, a gentle heart shaped face, full lips and large sweet sapphire blue eyes. Not to mention that she had curves in all the right places.

"I'm coming, there's no need to yell." Eirelyn grumbled as she made her way down to the living room with Asteria on her heel. In the living room she found the rest of her siblings and Corrine sitting on the couch. Her mother had gone off to Clermont to visit Celeste, hence why Asteria was here; she loved coming over to Carolina when both their mothers were somewhere else.

Her siblings didn't really pay attention to them as they came down, which was fine. It was hard to be noticed in such a big family; she had two sisters and three brothers.

Her sisters were Brittanya and Francille. Brittanya was sixteen with straight black hair that went to her waist and icy blue eyes like Mom. Francille was thirteen and the spitting image of mom with fiery red hair and blue eyes.

Her brothers more or less all looked the same. There was her twin, Lyndon with the same strong muscular build and same green eyes as her, just with a few flecks of blue. Harris was fifteen with dark hair and blue-green eyes and finally there was Mykel. He was the baby of the family at only eight years old, he had curly red hair and green eyes.

"Your just in time." Corrine said, giving them a shy smile. Corrine was such a sweet girl if not a bit on the quiet side, Eirelyn could see why Lyndon adored her with her soft pale skin, rosy cheeks, caramel curls and gray eyes. Shy and pretty, just Lyndon's type, their parents didn't even care that she was a four, two caste lower than them.

The report came on not long after and Eirelyn watched with disinterest as King Maxon went on about New Asia and how Illéa was doing economically. Finally the camera settled on Prince Payton and even she had to admit that he looked extremely dashing.

The dark gray suit Prince Payton wore fit perfectly against his athletic body, his blonde hair was artfully tousled out of his eyes and his light hazel eyes had a confident glow in them. Tonight though, she could see the nervousness under the confidence.

"Good evening everyone," The Prince began, his voice rich and deep. "I'm sure everyone is excited as I am for the selection..." Eirelyn droned him out as he began to talk.

Truthfully she barely paid attention to what he was saying, even as he started to open the envelopes and declaring the selected girls.

"From Clermont, Miss Asteria Newsome, two." Eirelyn's attention snapped back the the report because Asteria's picture flashed on the screen and the fact that her best friend had let out a high pitched shrieked on seeing her face on the TV and was now holding her upper arm in death grip, her nails slightly digging into Eirelyn's flesh.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Asteria shrieked, blue eyes wide in amazement. "I made it!"

"Congratulations Asteria." Lyndon said warmly a large smile on his face.

"Yeah." Eirelyn nodded, "Will you please let me go?" Even though she was happy for her friend, part of her felt hollow. That was it. Her best friend would be leaving for who knew how long to the palace for a chance at being Queen in a few weeks.

The names went on and on after that until Prince Payton reached Carolina, that drew her attention back.

"From Carolina, Miss Eirelyn Leger." Every sound seemed to fade out at that announcement as she just stared at her own face flashing on the screen in shock. No way in hell.

Asteria was screaming again, crushing her to her chest in pure joy. She could also hear her siblings congratulate her but they all sounded far away. Never in a million years did she think that she'd be chosen and all she could think of was one thought.

Mom is going to kill me. Her Mom's anger was legendary, her temper as fiery as her hair. No one raised America Leger's anger without getting burned.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you have any questions or comments please don't hesitate to put it in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2- The Selection (Payton)

_**Chapter 2- The Selection (Payton)**_

Payton sighed as he ran adjusted the cuffs of his suit for what must have been the hundreth time. He couldn't help it he was nervous. At first when the selection had been announced, he had felt excited; now all he felt were nerves.

The truth was that part of him no longer wanted to do the Selection. It had been nice when it was on paper, now... it seemed like a nightmare. Thirty-five girls all vying to be his wife. He would bet money that more than half of them were in it for the crown and not for him and it bothered him. He wanted to marry for love and not be used as a peg for a higher status.

He continued to watch the TV crew set up for the Report, fiddling with the cuffs of his suit as he did so.

"You look like you're about to be sick." The voice came from his younger sister, Leandra. At the age of fourteen, anyone could see that she was going to grow up to be a great beauty. She was almost the spitting image of Mom but with Dad's coloring. She had straight honey blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I feel like I am." Payton said tiredly as he gazed at his baby sister. "Why do I have to go through this again?"

"Because it's tradition. You'll get to finally find the girl of your dreams." Leandra said excitedly.

"I guess." Payton said with a shrug, eyes still following along with the crew. It was almost time for the _report_.

He really couldn't bring himself to be excited anymore, another reason why he was dreading the Selection was because he was certain he was in love with Victoire; the French Princess. The girl was too beautiful for her own good with soft blonde hair and large blue eyes the color of the sky. Damn Illéa and their tradition of marrying common people.

"Payton." His mind flashed back to the present when his Dad stepped in front of him. Leandra must have scampered off when his mind had wondered.

"Yes Dad?" He asked fiddling with the collar of his suit now. Man, he just couldn't stand still.

"How are you feeling?" Maxon Shreave eyed his son with compassion, a small smile on his lips. "I know I was a ball of nerves when I was in your shoes."

"You know exactly how I feel then." Payton said laughing nervously, he could see the rest of his family starting to settle down in their seats. It was almost show time.

"Don't be nervous. This will lead you to the girl you'll love with all your heart. Just be yourself. Just promise me one thing." Maxon said, meeting Payton's gaze intensely.

"Whatever you need Dad." Payton promised. He loved his Dad and the rest of his family; even though he was against the Selection he'd do everything he could to make things easier for his Mom and Dad.

"Promise me that you won't let the right girl slip through your fingers." Maxon said, a wistful tone in his usually even voice. "No matter what, don't settle for the next best thing." His warm chocolate brown eyes were haunted as he spoke.

Payton hesitated, if that was the case he should just tell his Dad that he was in love with Victoire and be done with it but something made him hesitate. "Dad, Mom was your first choice right?"

It was hard to imagine her not to be. Dad treated Mom with so much adoration and respect. How else would they end up having five kids?

His Dad barely hesitated before responding, "Of course Kriss was my first choice. I almost made the wrong choice though. I almost picked the second best." His voice seemed to shake as memories of his Selection filled his head. He blinked a few times before smiling at Payton. "We better get to our seats." His Dad didn't even wait for a reply, he just took off towards his Queen with Payton following after him.

Payton trailed after him deep in thought, maybe he was being paranoid but from his Dad's response he felt like he didn't know as much about his Dad's Selection as he should have.

He settled down beside his family just as the report was about to start. He zoned out for the most part, listening how his Dad and Raquelle Fadaye, Gavril Fadaye's niece went on about Illéa and their new improving relationship with New Asia. Before he knew it it was his turn.

"Good evening everyone," Payton began, sounding much more confident than he felt. "I'm sure everyone is as excited as I am about this Selection, so let's get started." He said.

Payton began to read out the names, feeling his tongue go dry. There were too many names, how was he supposed to keep all these names and faces with each other? Honestly, he wasn't really paying attention to the picture as he read the names. Only three really stood out.

The first was Isadora Spritz from Hansport, a girl with pin-straight black hair and dark gray eyes. Asteria Newsome from Clermont. The girl was beautiful with hair the color of butterscotch and sappire blue eyes. The last was more because he heard a barely audible gasp from behind him after he said the name. A Eirelyn Leger. The girl was pretty he guessed with nice flawless skin a shade below olive, almond shaped emerald green eyes and a head full of dark red curls.

The _report_ ended shortly after he announced the selected girls and he found his parents standing together looking nervous and talking together, they didn't seem to notice him as he listened in to their conversation even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Eirelyn Leger... isn't that...?" His Mother couldn't seem to finish her question, her usually warm light hazel eyes clouding.

"She's America Singer and Aspen Leger's daughter." His Dad confirmed sullenly."

Payton walked away before he could hear more, his head full of questions. America Singer? Aspen Leger? Who were these people and why did they make his parents nervous? Whatever the reason he'd find out and the best way would probably be to befriend their daughter.

He was going to make friends with Eirelyn Leger, no matter what it would take.


	3. Chapter 3- Enter America and Celeste

**Hey there guys! Sorry it's been a year since I've updated! But I'm back and plan on continuing this story and update more than before. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3- Enter America and Celeste**_

It had been exactly two days before America Leger stormed into the house, Celeste Newsome, cautiously behind her. When the redhead was angry, she always let everyone know it.

At least Eirelyn was expecting it, but this time it honestly wasn't her fault. Her selection form had been sent out without her knowing it by Asteria and her siblings. What was she supposed to do now? It's not like she could take it back now; she was a selected girl. If fate was against her, she could end up being the next Princess of Illéa, something that she really didn't want to happen.

"What were you thinking?!" Her Mom demanded, glaring at her with burning blue eyes. "The Selection?! You know I don't approve of it!" She turned to glare at Asteria, "Your Mom didn't want you to enter either!"

"We're teenagers, we're supposed to rebel." Asteria piped up, not looking the bit fazed by America's anger. "Besides, you and Mom were both in the Selection for King Maxon. Why can't we enter?"

Celeste who had been listening in the background sighed, "It may be fun Asteria, but if you grow attached to the Prince and he eliminates you, you'll be hurt, I don't want that to happen to you. I didn't fall for Maxon but..." Her brown eyes quickly flashed to America's face. "Some girls did. There are also more boys here."

Eirelyn who had stayed silent until then finally spoke up, "I don't see why we're talking about this. We're in, it's not like we can ask them to choose again and there's nothing you can do about it." She may not want to be in the Selection but she at least knew a lost cause when she saw one. There was no going back from her; she just needed to convince Prince Payton to eliminate her right away, that way she could just come back home and mope.

She met her Mom's icy blue eyes and saw the torment in them; not that she could blame her. From what she understood, her Mom had loved King Maxon and broke when he chose Queen Kriss over her. Part of her hated the King for what he did to her Mom but at the same time, she couldn't really think of anyone else replacing her Dad in their lives; maybe it was a good thing that her Mom had been eliminated after all.

"I'll be home before you know it." Eirelyn promised.

Her Mom sighed as he gaze softened. "I don't like it, but like you said, you and Asteria are in the Selection now. I want you home as soon as possible but if you are having fun you don't have to rush in getting eliminated. Try to get to know the Prince."

Eirelyn and Asteria shared a glance, completely stunned by the sudden three-sixty the fiery haired woman had.

"Wel'll try." Asteria promised, recovering before her, eyes full of eagerness as she gazed at the two older women. "Mom, should we go back to Clermont so I can pack my things?"

"I've already backed for you last night. I also called the palace and told them that they could pik you up from Carolina with Eirelyn."

"Do you know when we'll be going?" Eirelyn asked.

Celeste frowned in thought, "The thing that's different with this selection is that they're having two at the same time. Prince Payton is having one to find his future Queen and there is also going to be one for Princess Sara. Her selected are going to be announced tonight and after that they'll be ready to take you to the palace."

"Why are they having one for Princess Sara? Prince Payton is looking for a Queen and is twenty. Princess Sara is only eighteen and since she's not heir they can marry her to an actual Prince, not a commoner." Eireyln said.

"From what I've heard, she wants a Selection and since they're having one for the Prince, they decided to do her's at the same time." Celeste rolled her eyes, probably thinking the Princess was being stupid. "This will be the first time boys enter the Selection."

"Seventy people to add to the palace..." Her Mom trailed off, "That's going to feel stiffling, I'm glad our time has passed. "It was already bad with thirty-five girls."

"They must need the distraction." Celeste said without tact.

"Distraction?" Asteria asked, looking at her Mom in confusion.

"She doesn't mean anything by it." Her Mom cut in sharply, throwing Celeste a glare.

Asteria just shrugged, more interested in talk of the Selection but Eirelyn stayed silent, the sharpness of her Mom's words distracting her. Why did there need to be a distraction? For some reason, she suddenly felt like the Selection was going to be more complicated than she originally thought.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Did I surprise you with the second selection? It's something I've decided to add when I decided to continue this story so there will be 35 girls for Payton and 35 boys for Princess Sara who you will meet next chapter. Also I am accepting SYOCs for this story, you can send me your SYOCs through reviews or just PM me. Make sure to include: first and last name, caste, age, where they are from, their personality, hobbies, a job if they have one and what they look like (hair color, eye color, skin color, height, etc and whatever else you want to add.**

 **P.S- it may not be obvious for the girls selected for Prince Payton, but the provinces of Hansport, Clermont and Carolina are already filled by Eirelyn Leger (Carolina), Asteria Newsome (Clermonte) and Isadora Spritz (Hansport) so please refrain from making SYOC female characters for those Provinces. All provinces for the SYOC on male characters for Princess Sara are open**

 **Please send in SYOCs! After two or three weeks, if there are not enough selected I'll just create my own to resume the story but please send them in, one boy and one girl or more if you want. I'd love to use your characters! I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4- Princess Sara's Selection

**Here's another Chapter off the bat! Meet Princess Sara! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4- Princess Sara's Selection**_

Princess Sara Anne Shreave looked at herself in the mirror making sure that not a hair was out of place in her reflection. Tonight was an important night after all; it was the night of the _report_ where she would reveal her selected males. She'd see the face of her future husband tonight.

"You look like you can't wait." She turned to see Payton smiling at her, showing off perfectly white teeth.

"I am. How did you feel when your selected were revealed two nights ago?" Sara asked, looking him over from head to toe; he wouldn't be the focus tonight but as the future King, he should always look sharp. He looked exactly like Dad with his strong, well-muscled build and honey blonde hair, the only thing that was different was that he had Mom's light hazel eyes. He was the perfect mix of their Dad, King Maxon and their Mom, Queen Kriss; he looked like their son.

Unfortunately, she couldn't say that she looked like their daughter. It seemed like her grandparents genes took hold rather than her actual parents. She looked like her Grandmother, Queen Amerbly Shreave with her dark hair in an elegant crown and her blue eyes, so much like her Grandfather's seemed to sparkle in the light.

It was also a curse, both her Grandparents had been killed last year when rebels broke into the palace, their bodies had been found after the attack; broken bodies lying next to each other. Tears still pricked at her eyes as she thought about them; she had loved her Grandmother, Amberly had been a kind woman, she was sorely missed by the whole family. Her Grandfather, on the other hand, she didn't miss at all, King Clarkson had been a cruel and demanding man when he was alive. It was horrible of her, but she was glad he was dead.

"Sara!" She blinked back to attention when Payton snapped his fingers in front of her face. She hadn't even realized that she spaced out. "I just said the _report_ is about to go on."

"Oh." Sara said, following her brother to the seats where to royal family usually sat. It would be soon now, so very soon. She couldn't wait to see what the man who would be her future husband would look like.

The report started as it usually did with Raquelle greeting the audience and before she knew it, she was called up.

"Good evening, as you folks know, I'm having my Selection at the same time as my brother, our Crown Prince Payton. It'll be exciting and I can't wait to meet my future husband." Sara said smoothly, to the camera in front of her. She barely held back the smile on her lips when she saw her Dad grimace from the corner of her eyes. He really hated the idea of his oldest daughter having a selection at eighteen.

"We're all excited to meet your selected Princess," Raquelle spoke up from beside excitement practically radiating from her dark eye. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes." Sara smiled in return, "Lets meet the future Prince of Illéa." With that, she started to go through the envelopes next to her, making sure to take in each face of the males as they flashed on the screen while reading the names out loud.

Out of thirty-five, three really stood out to her. The first was a boy from Belcourt, by the name of Michael Baine, a two with tousled blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The second boy was Everett Hanson, another blonde with gray eyes, a boy who was a three and from Allens. The third boy had bronze colored hair and the most startling brown eyes she had ever seen, his name was Conner Morse, a three from Colombia.

The rest of the faces seemed blur together and before she knew it the report was done and her selection was going to start in no more than a week.

"Well," Sara looked up to see her second brother stroll up to her, a smirk on her lips. "This is going to be fun, though I can't believe that you wanted to have a selection."

"I can't believe that you didn't want to have one, Liam." Sara shot back, a smile on her face. Liam was nineteen, one year older than her and one younger than Payton. He looked like Payton except for the fact that his hair was a dark brown and his eyes were like Dad's, chocolate brown instead of light hazel.

"I'm engaged to the Princess of England. I didn't need a Selection." Liam said, running his hand through his hair. "Evelyn and I are extremely happy. She's coming for the Selection... Colton and Victoire are also coming." The last part, he said hesitantly.

"Why are _they_ coming?" Sara demanded. It was no secret between the siblings that Payton was head-over-heels in love with the French Princess. If she was here, how did the selected girls have a chance? Why was Colton coming? Her ex being here would only make it more difficult to find her future husband, "Does Payton know?"

"He knows Colton is coming, I don't know if he knows about Victoire." Liam shrugged, "We'll have to just hope for the best." His eyes went over to where their parents were standing. "I'll go talk to Mom and Dad about it. You just worry about your Selection, I want a good brother-in-law Sis." With that, he left her staring after him.

Sara sighed, starting to regret her decision on the Selection. It was already going to be dramatic with Payton's selection and now she had just added fuel to the fire. They were in for a ride of a life-time.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? The Selections for Payton and Sara are going to start soon. Remember to put in SYOCs by putting them in the reviews or just PM me your characters. Remember you have two to three weeks to put your characters in before I really start the rest of the story. Remember, SYOCs should include** **: first and last name, caste, age, where they are from, their personality, hobbies, a job if they have one and what they look like (hair color, eye color, skin color, height, etc and whatever else you want to add.**

 **These are the provinces that already have selected males or females:**

 **For Prince Payton: Eirelyn Leger (Carolina), Asteria Newsome (Clermont) and Isadora Spritz (Hansport)**

 **For Princess Sara: Michael Baine (Belcourt), Everett Hanson (Allens) and Conner Morse (Colombia).**

 **Till next time!**


	5. Interlude- The Characters So Far

_**Characters So Far**_

 _ **Leger Family (Carolina)**_

 **America Leger (neé Singer):** The runner-up in King Maxon's Selection more than twenty years ago. Widow of Aspen Leger and a famed pianist and performer. Fiery in temper but loved her family greatly. Mother of Eirelyn, Lyndon, Brittanya, Francille, Mykel and Harris.

 **Eirelyn Leger:** The oldest daughter of Aspen and America. She is eighteen years old with dark red curling hair and bright emerald green eyes that have tiny flecks of blue. She is bitter about her Father's death and never wanted to be part of the Selection, her form being sent by her siblings and best friend before she could stop them. Fiery like her Mom, she tries to put up a hard front but is actually really soft-hearted. She is musically inclined, especially in the piano and singing and also loves to write stories. The selected female for Prince Payton's selection from Carolina.

 **Lyndon Leger:** He is the oldest son of Aspen and America and also the twin brother to Eirelyn Leger. He is eighteen years old with a very muscular build, black hair and bright emerald green eyes. He is very easy going and wants to do everything in his power to protect his family. His girlfriend is Corrine Lowe and he hopes to marry her one day. He has a strategical mind and one day wants to follow in his Father's footsteps and join the military or palace guard.

 **Brittanya Leger:** She is the second daughter of Aspen and America. She is sixteen with a slim body and pin-straight black hair and icy blue eyes. She is a complete diva who isn't afraid to use her looks to get what she wants. Although she can be bratty, she does have a good heart. She is also a beginning model who is eager to attract the attention of a handsome boy. She hopes to be as famous as Celeste one day.

 **Francille Leger:** The youngest daughter of Aspen and America. She is thirteen years old and a spitting image of her Mom with her fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. Personality wise, she is the complete opposite from America, Francille is quiet and loves to read, she also doesn't mind wearing dresses. She also has no real skill with an instrument, not being to even play a harmonica.

 **Harris Leger:** He is the second son of Aspen and America. He is very lithe with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He is kind and always willing to help the eights and seven with their work. He also loves to play the guitar. He also wants to become a doctor and donate his free time to helping the lower caste and give free treatment once he achieves his dreams.

 **Mykel Leger:** He is the youngest son and child of the Leger family. He has a small body for his age with extremely messy curly red hair and green eyes. He has no particular talent with instruments and is fun-loving if not a little brat at times. He loves all his older siblings but also loves to roll in the dirt.

 _ **Other Carolina Residents**_

 **Corrine Lowe:** She is Lyndon's girlfriend of two years and a four. A warm and kind girl, she really does love Lyndon though she is ashamed of her caste every now and then. She has warm caramel brown hair and large gray eyes.

* * *

 _ **Clermont (Newsome Family)**_

 **Celeste Newsome:** She used to be America's main enemy in the Selection for King Maxon but is now her best friend. A famous pop star and model.

 **Asteria Newsome:** She is the only child of Celeste Newsome. She is eighteen with hair the color of butterscotch and sapphire blue eyes. She is excitable and loving if not somewhat demanding in what she wants. She is a rising model and singer and is Eirelyn Leger's best friend. The selected female for Prince Payton's selection from Clermont.

* * *

 _ **Angeles (Shreave Royal Family)**_

 **Maxon Shreave:** The King of Illéa and the Prince from the Selection series. He is a kind and wise King who is working to remove the caste system and trying to stay calm to the idea of two of his children having a Selection twenty-something years after his own.

 **Kriss Shreave (neé Ambers):** The Queen of Illéa and Maxon's wife. She won his Selection near twenty years ago. She is kind and understanding to all of her children and supports them in what they do. She is the go-to parent in the family.

 **Payton Shreave:** The Crown Prince of Illéa and the next King after his Father. He is twenty years old with a well-muscled build and honey blonde hair and light hazel eyes. He is going through his Selection to find his future Queen and is a nervous mess. He is also hesitant to find a girl because of his feelings for Victoire, a French Princess. He is a good King-in-training and loves to read and play sports. Out-going and welcoming.

 **Liam Shreave:** Is the second son and a Prince of Illéa, the son of Maxon and Kriss. He is nineteen years old with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is the jokster of the family but can be serious if he needs to be. He is currently engaged to Evelyn, a English Princess.

 **Sara Shreave:** She is the third child of Maxon and Kriss and first daughter/Princess. She is a beautiful girl of eighteen with light olive toned skin, a head full of dark hair and shining bright blue eyes. She is accepting and excitable. She wanted to have a selection at the same time as her brother to find her future husband and is a romantic and dreamer. She is also the ex of Colton, an English Prince.

 **Leandra Shreave:** The fourth child of Maxon and Kriss and a Princess, at fourteen she is just starting "to look pretty" with wavy honey blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes; a spitting image of Kriss with Maxon's coloring. She is reassuring while being able to easily joke with others. She is more realistic and in no sense a romantic.

 **Julia Shreave:** The youngest and last of the Princesses and and siblings. She is only four by the time of the story, with two missing teeth and a wide smile, wavy lihght brown hair and light hazel eyes. Maxon and Kriss' little angel who completely adores her older siblings.

 _ **Other Palace Residents**_

 **Raquelle Fadaye:** The niece of Gavril Fadaye and also his successor. She is the Host for the _Report_ and is a jokster. Young and brash, no one really knows her age. She has dark curly hair and sparkling dark eyes to match.

* * *

 _ **The Selected So Far**_

 _ **Payton's Selection (Female)**_

 **Eirelyn Leger:** Carolina (see top)

 **Asteria Newsome:** Clermont (see top)

 **Isadora Spritz:** A selected girl from Hansport, she is a four with a sporty attitude and a competitive streak. An athletic girl with straight black hair and dark gray eyes. She entered the Selection because she wants to be able to help her family and maybe find love.

 _ **Sara's Selection (Male)**_

 **Michael Baine:** A selected boy from Bankston, he is a two and from a family of doctors. He is a scientist studying leukemia and has a sickness that he i trying to hide. He is also stand-offish with a kind heart, seems cold at first. He is twenty-one years old with bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He entered the Selection to make his Mom happy and give himself another chance to have a good life.

 **Everett Hanson:** A selected boy from Allens, he is a three from a well-off family. A completely flirt who usually gets any girl he wants. He is cocky with a secret sweet side. He is nineteen with sandy blonde hair and startling blue-green eyes. He entered the Selection because he is trying to get over a secret affair and had his heart broken.

 **Conner Morse:** A Selected boy from Colombia, he is a three from a business class family. He has shamed his family by having a child out of wedlock and is trying to get back in the good graces of his family member. He is twenty years old with bronze hair and eyes the color of cinnamon.

* * *

 _ **Royals From Outside Illéa**_

 **Evelyn Carlston:** A Princess from England who is kind and sweet. She is engaged to Liam Shreave and beautiful at the age of seventeen with light brown hair and blue eyes.

 **Colton Carlston:** He is a Prince from England and the brother of Evelyn. Cocky because of his status but honestly in love with Sara. He is twenty-one with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He is also Sara's ex-boyfriend.

 **Victoire Rayner:** He is a Princess from France. She is snotty and high-maintenenced. She is bratty as well and does not like the selected girls because one will be Payton's wife because she doesn't want to share him. She is an extremely beautiful girl with a slim and gentle build, flowing blonde hair aand bright green eyes.


	6. SYOC SHEET

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the long pause! I didn't get any character submissions so stopped writing for this story. But I have new motivation after picking up the story again and here is a clear SYOC sheet. You can send it to me through PM or reviews. I'll work on characters as well and hopefully this story can be picked right back up! Hope to get Submissions!**

* * *

 _ **SYOC SHEETS**_

 **The already selected girls for Prince Payton are: Eirelyn Leger (Carolina), Asteria Newsome (Clermonte) and Isadora Spritz (Hansport). Please fill in the gaps for the missing Provinces for Payton.**

 **The already selected boys for Princess Sara are: Michael Baine (Belcourt), Everett Hanson (Allens), and Conner Morse (Colombia). Please fill in the gaps for the missing provinces for Sara.**

 **Now here is what you need for submitting your OC:**

 **First and Last name (Middle name optional)**

 **Caste**

 **Age**

 **Province**

 **Personality**

 **Hobbies (Optional)**

 **History (At least a slight background)**

 **Job (Optional)**

 **Hair color**

 **Skin Color**

 **Eye Color**

 **Height**

 **Any Other information (Optional)**


	7. Chapter 5- Isadora and Alexandra

**Next chapter is up! Introducing the characters Isadora and Alexandra!**

 **And thanks to Fairytoto1 who created the character Alexandra Redmond, one of Prince Payton's selected girls.**

 **Again, please send in more SYOCs so the story can go on!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5- Isadora Spritz and Alexandra Redmond_**

 _ **Isadora POV**_

"You don't have to do this." Isadora sighed as heard her Mom trail after her as she looked around her room for certain things she wanted to bring with her to the Palace.

Isadora turned to look at her Mom, who was almost the exact same spitting image as her, she had straight black hair, but instead of dark gray eyes, she had dark brown eyes and her skin was a pit paler than her own.

"It can't be helped now can it Mom?" Isadora said, meeting her Mom's dark eyes. "I mean, Prince Payton announced my name for his Selection and there is no way to pull out. Not that I'd want to."

"But Isadora," Her Mom, or rather Pauline said, "You could try to get eliminated early on. The house won't be the same without you."

"It will be. You still have Stephanie and the boys to keep you company. Besides, we need the money don't we?" Isadora pointed out, giving her Mom a kind smile.

Ever since her Dad had died of cancer last year, it was harder to keep the household afloat an even if her Mom didn't want to admit it, the family was barely pulling through the cost of living. How could they? True, they were a four family, so they were a bit better off in the caste system of Illéa, but losing half of the income wasn't easy, even for them.

"We can still pull through." Pauline insisted, watching as her eldest daughter searched her room for some things. "You shouldn't give up on the chance of love for the Prince."

"I'm not. I'm entering his Selection, that doesn't mean that I'll be selected as the next Queen of Illéa." Actually it was the opposite, Isadora thought to herself. She always considered herself to be practical and not a romantic like some other girls; she knew that there was little chance that Prince Payton would choose her in the end. She wasn't overly pretty and she didn't know if the Prince would appreciate a girl who would rather spend all day outside instead of sipping tea or chatting with other girls.

The most important thing about the Selection was that her family would be given money as long as she was in the competition, so that would be a large benefit. And if there was the off-chance that the Prince and her did hit if off... well... she wouldn't say no to truly falling in love with him. From what she'd seen of him on the report, he seemed genuinely kind and he didn't look too bad. For the most part, she'd save her judgement until she met him face to face.

"I just don't want you to get heart broken Isadora." Pauline said, to her daughter. "I also don't want you to lose yourself."

Isadora paused at that, "What do you mean Mom?"

"Well, I don't want you to feel as if you have to compete with those other girls. You're beautiful and if the Prince can't see it, don't change yourself for him. Also, if they treat you horribly or try to put you down, don't retaliate, it will only make it worse. And, it's not like you too, so don't change who you are to get even." Pauline said.

"I _won't_ Mom." Isadora said, turning to fully look at her Mom. "I won't change, I promise."

After a moment of staring into her daughter's dark gray eyes, Pauline finally smiled. "I trust you to keep that promise."

"I will." Isadora said reassuringly. She watched as her Mom left her room, closing the door quietly behind her. She meant it too, the people at the Palace would have to move heaven and Earth to get her to change.

* * *

 _ **Alexandra POV**_

"Don't do that color. It looks bad on you." Alexandra Madison Redmond turned to look up at the voice behind her, her dark brown eyes narrowing slightly as she turned to look at her Sister-in-law.

Hadley Burke was the daughter of a famous actor and she was also married to her brother, Jacob. In truth, she wasn't a horrible or mean person, but growing up the daughter of a famous actor definitely made her a know-it-all when it came to fashion and make-up. It also didn't help that Hadley was model gorgeous with thick, waves of auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes the color of a clear sky in summer; she was also pretty considerate and kind to the lower caste despite her richer upbringing; it was no wonder that her brother loved her.

"You don't think it goes with me?" Alexandra asked looking at the older girl in disbelief. She had been trying to see what colors went good with her complexion. It hadn't been as important to her in the past but now she had to win over the Prince, so she wanted the maids that she would be given to make the most beautiful dresses that would accent her features and coloring.

Hadley gave her a gentle smile as she joined her at her dressing drawer, dozens of colored fabric squares laid out in front of her.

"That shade of yellow is too bright, at least, I think for the Palace." Hadley began looking over at the different cuts of color. "You are very fair in hair and skin tone, so go for a shades of blue or green, maybe purple. If you want drastic, maybe even red."

"Okay." Alexandra nodded, knowing that the tips Hadley were giving would only work on her favor. "Anything else I should do?"

"For make-up, try to go for natural colors, blue eye-liner would really bring out those dark eyes of your's. And..." Hadley hesitated, looking over at Alexandra's body and she just _knew_ what was going to come next.

Alexandra sighed, rolling her dark eyes. "Go on. I know what you want to say."

Hadley gave her an apologetic look as she continued. "When your maids make your dresses, make sure that there is no cut at the waist and that the dress flows straight. It won't accent your... _curves_ too much."

"Please." Alexandra said, "I know that I've always been on the chubby side and that I don't have real curves like some other girls. But, I finally get to meet the Prince after all these years of only seeing him on the report! Maybe I'll even be the next Queen!"

"Yes." A deep voice interrupted their conversation and both women turned to see Alexandra's Father, George and her brother Jacob standing at the entrance of her room. "If you play your cards right, Alexandra, _you_ will become a Queen and our family's standing will go even higher. _Do not_ lose to anyone."

Alexandra met her Dad's dark eyes and gulped. He was always a strict man in his upbringing. He could even be frightening at times, and the two of them shared too many characteristics than she would have liked. She definitely got her dark eyes and fair skin from him. Her blonde hair, she'd gotten from her Mom; a woman who had left their family when Alexandra herself was only five.

"I would never lose." Alexandra said calmly, being Queen would be very nice. But she'd get to meet Payton, it was her dream after all. She also didn't plan to lose to those other girls, she'd snatch up Prince Payton's affection and become his Queen and just maybe... she could finally learn why her Mom left. Maybe, her Mom would even reach out to her if she was Queen.

"Do you think Mom will talk to me if I become Queen?" She vocalized her question as she looked up at her Dad.

Immediately, her Dad's eyes darkened in anger as he glared at her. "That woman has been out of our lives for fourteen years. There is no need to bring up the past Alexandra, as I've always said." His whole body seemed to tense as if he were trying to control his anger at the mention of his former wife. "The fact that she left you and your brother should be enough for you to not want anything to do with her." With that, her Dad stormed away from the rest of the family, leaving them to stare silently after him.

"Now you've done it." Alexandra turned to look at her brother, he didn't really look like her. He had dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes, and he had a lean, but muscular built. "You know that Dad always throws a fit when you mention Mom, I don't even know why you still try."

"Do _you_ know why Mom left Jacob?" Alexandra asked. She had tried asking her brother a few times and the answer was always the same. No.

Jacob sighed, settling besides Hadley who had become silent. She didn't really like their Dad either. "You know I don't. And I don't agree with a lot of things Dad says but maybe you should let go of Mom, Alex."

Alex. Only Jacob ever called her Alex and she loved it. It was their special thing between siblings.

Maybe she should, but she just couldn't. "Are you excited for me to become Queen?" She asked her brother instead.

Jacob hesitated for a moment before sighing. "If that's what you want, Alex, I am behind you all the way."

Alexandra smiled in relief, if her brother didn't support her, she didn't know what she would do. Her brother was her one constant shoulder to cry on.

"I just want you to be happy." Jacob said.

"I will be." Alexandra promised her brother. She talked a bit longer with both her brother and Hadley before they both left too and she was left to her thoughts.

She couldn't wait to meet the Prince and she knew that she'd try to do everything in her power to win him over. She didn't know if it should have been possible to fall in love without meeting someone but she had. All she had to do was win.

* * *

 _ **Isadora Spritz Character Sheet:**_

 **First and Last Name: Isadora Maria Spritz**

 **Caste: 4**

 **Age: 18**

 **Province: Hansport**

 **Personality: She is very competitve and athletic. She also cares a lot about her family and is willing to do anything for them. She is not so much a romantic, but is willing to give love a try. She's level-headed and while not competitive, she is extremely friendly and open. Willing to try to make friends with the other Selected girls.**

 **Hobbies: She likes sports, especially soccer and volleyball. She also likes to go out and run.**

 **History: Her Mom is Pauline and her sister is Stephanie. She also has two younger brothers named Henry and William. She also had a Dad who's name was Gregory. Her family used to be a very happy one with all they needed in the world. However, that happiness crumbled when her Dad died of cancer the year before the selection and her family started to struggle because they had lost a main part of their family and money came by harder.**

 **Motivation: She wants to join the selection to help her family because of their financial situation. She wants to get some money from the Selection to help the family.**

 **Job(s): None**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Dark gray**

 **Skin Color: Fair but tanned by the sun**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Other Information: None**

* * *

 _ **Alexandra Redmond SYOC Sheet:**_

 **First and Last name (Middle name optional): Alexandra Madison Redmond**

 **Caste: 2**

 **Age: 19**

 **Province: Fennely**

 **Personality: Alexandra has never been described as a quitter. When she sets her mind to something she gets what she wants. Even if she has to take somewhat drastic measures, and she can turn very nasty very quickly when you get in her way. Alexandra makes friends, and she is fun to be around, but she will throw someone under the bus to help her get ahead. She likes pop music, and loves candy.**

 **Hobbies (Optional): she likes to paint and play with her cat, Jelly bean**

 **History (At least a slight background): Alexandra's mother, Calliope, left her dad, George, and brother, Jacob who is 6 years older than Alexandra, when Alexandra was 5. Alexandra doesn't know why and her father has always been dismissive of her questions. Alexandra got her cat when she was 15 after annoying her dad about it for 2 years. She was her class president 3 times. Her brother Jacob is married to Hadley Burke, the daughter of a famous actor.**

 **Job (Optional): Alexandra is in Billington university, an Ivy League school.**

 **Hair color: she has extremely pale blonde hair that reaches the middle of her shoulder blades**

 **Skin Color: extremely pale, and very fair**

 **Eye Color: she has dark brown eyes**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Any Other information (Optional): she is a bit in the chubby side and weighs 143 pounds. She is extremely allergic to bee stings and shellfish**

* * *

 **How was it? Please review! All reviews help to make the story better.**

 **Again please submit SYOCs!**


	8. Chapter 6- Michael and Everett

**Next chapter! Sorry it's a bit shorter.**

 **Please review to help this story and please put in SYOCs!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6- Michael Baine and Everett Hanson**_

 _ **Michael POV**_

"How the hell could you do this?!" A young man with messy bright golden hair and angry deep blue eyes turned to look at his family members.

"Honey," His Mom, Bianca Baine looked at him with worry. "Please, calm yourself down. This Selection can be good for you."

"Why would you do this?" Michael demanded angrily. "I _didn't_ want to be part of Princess Sara's Selection! How could I?! Not with my-" He cut off, not wanting to go on.

His Dad, Charles Baine stepped in now, "Son, that is exactly why you should. You're treating your life as if it means nothing. That's not the way you should be living."

"It's my life isn't it?!" Michael snapped, he felt like throwing something, at them but he didn't. Very deep down, he knew that it was because they cared about him.

"Mikey." Great, now it was his brother, who was looking at him with a disapproving frown, Lucas Baine was eight years older than him and a doctor like he was. "It's too late to go back now, you know that."

Michael sighed, yes, he did know that there was no avoiding the Selection since his name was called. "I'm coming home as soon as possible. There's no reason for me to try and stay at the Palace."

"Really?" Well that was a completely new and unexpected voice. Michael looked up to see a two young women standing at the entrance to the living room of his house. One was hi sister-in-law, Hannah and the other was a younger girl with loose curls of sandy blonde hair and bright sea green eyes.

After the shock wore off, Michael scowled at the blonde. "What are you doing here Dyllan?" Dyllan Taylor was his ex when they had been in high school and he hadn't really talked to her since.

"Well, I was at home when Hannah came knocking at the door. I'm not sure why though." Dyllan explained, looking at the other woman.

Everyone looked at Hannah then and the woman blushed, "Well, I... I thought that you two would want to talk. Since you're both going to the Palace for the Selection."

Michael was shocked and he could tell Dyllan was too. "I don't think there's anything to talk about." Dyllan finally said, looking at them all. "As far as I'm concerned, we all broke ties years ago." Without another word, Dyllan left the house again, without a glance at the rest of them.

He stared after her for a moment before glaring at Hannah. "Was that supposed to help me too?!"

"I thought you two could help each other." Hannah said, looking away from him.

"Well we can't." Michael said, sometimes he really couldn't stand his family and how they liked to meddle. He was a grown man, no matter what was wrong with him. He was a doctor too, just like his Dad and brother. He didn't need them thinking they knew better than him. "I need to be in the Selection, but like I said, I'll get kicked out as soon as possible." He said again as he started to leave the house.

"Even if I have to make the Princess hate me." He said softly, to himself because deep down, he knew that there was no possible way for him to love anyone. Not anymore. Even if he did manage to love anyone, there would be no point in the end; it would just cause pain for the both of them.

* * *

 _ **Everett POV**_

A young man with extremely messy sandy blonde hair felt a smirk form on his face as he looked once again at the group of young men around him. All of them having mixed looks of jealousy.

"What?" He asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. "It's not like I can change anything. My name was announced fair and square." His smile widened as he remembered the Princess Sara. She was a truly beautiful girl with such beautiful dark hair and those dazzling blue eyes.

His best friend John scoffed, "I should have guessed it would have been you." Even though he tried to keep his voice light, Everett still could hear the bitterness on his voice.

"Are you okay, John? Honestly?" Everett suddenly asked, looking at his best friend."

John shook his head, "I am perfectly fine Ev." He pushed himself up into a standing position, "It's just late and I need to get home. Congratulations again Everett."

Everett sighed as watched John walk away. He should have known that this would happen. For some reason, John had always been in love with Princess Sara. Something about her always enchanted him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I get back." Everett said a moment later, hurrying in the direction that John had. He moved quickly and found him sitting at the doorstep of his house.

He sighed, "I promise I'll be on my best behavior." He met John's dark eyes. "I promise. You can believe me you know."

John looked at him. "I know it's not your fault that you were Selected, Everett. I _know_ you didn't, that doesn't mean that it doesn't suck though."

Everett sighed, "Don't worry. The way I am, I'll probably be the first to be kicked out of Princess Sara's Selection."

"Not if she is as smart as she acts in the report, then she'll see that you're better than you are." John said. "I really have to get inside. I guess I'll see you when you get back." He rose again and disappeared into his house, leaving Everett alone on his porch.

Everett sighed and made his way to his own home. He really did believe that once the Princess got to know him, he'd be back home before he knew it. No matter what or what he wanted. John may have been his best friend but there was one thing he didn't now. Hopefully, if things went his way during this Selection, John would never find out what he was hiding from him.

* * *

 _ **Michael Baine Character Sheet:**_

 **First and Last Name (Middle Name Optional): Michael Daniel Baine**

 **Caste: 2**

 **Age: 21**

 **Province: Bankston**

 **Personality: He at first comes off as someone who is stand-offish and he is also someone that is seen as cold hearted at first. He is also very guarded but is actually a kind hearted person. He cares about his work as a doctor and being able to save as many people as he can through his work of medicine.**

 **History: Michael was always a studious man and an actual genius in medicine, being a student who was a head of his time and grades. He was close to his family at one point and had a lot of friends before the point of the time of the Selection. Something happened that he is bitter about and that caused him to close himself off and ruin his relationships. He believes that he does not deserve to have anyone close to him. He used to have a relationship with Dyllan Taylor, a selected girl for Payton's selection.**

 **Motivation: There is no motivation for him to join the Selection, his family having put his form in for him to give him motivation in life.**

 **Job(s): He is a Doctor in Bankston, specifically he was a doctor who studied leukemia.**

 **Hair Color: Bright gold**

 **Eyes Color: Deep blue**

 **Skin Color: Fair**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Other Information: Loves dogs and loves to read medical books**

* * *

 _ **Everett Hanson Character Sheet:**_

 **First and Last Name (Middle Name): Everett James Hanson**

 **Caste: 3**

 **Age: 20**

 **Province: Allens**

 **Personality: At a first glance, he may seem as a player and a flirt and as a man who is always chasing after girls. While this may seem like his personality, he is actually sweet and caring and always has others on his mind. He can also be really cocky, either way his personality.**

 **Hobbies: Everett likes to do sports. He also likes music and is keen on writing his own whenever he gets the chance to. He also genuinely likes to flirt with pretty girls.**

 **History: Everett was always a joker and was always out-going. He always had a large group of friends and family. He also had an affair in the past that no one knows about; not even John, his best friend and he was left heart-broken.**

 **Job(s): None**

 **Hair Color: Sandy blonde**

 **Eye Color: blue-green**

 **Skin Color: Fair**

 **Height: 5'9**

* * *

 **Any Other Information: Is afraid to let girls get close.**

 **Please review and turn in SYOC sheets**


End file.
